Before The Bite
by Nikki Noname
Summary: Edward Cullen fell for a quiet and kind girl, but will an event and a vampire bite change things between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Before The Bite- Chapter One**

**Edward Cullen's Point Of View**

* * *

The cafeteria was filled with one hundred and thirty two predictable humans, eight were teachers, the rest of them were clueless students and lunch staff. I sighed and turned to my favorite sister,

"Anything?" My tone reflected my sour mood.

_Mr. Banner is going to give your biology class a pop quiz today, the new girl, Bella, will trip and spill her water all over Eric Yorkie, and Emmett plans on wrestling with Jazz tonight… other than that, today is the same as any other day in Forks._

I smirked at the thought of the annoying Yorkie boy drenched in front of all of his peers and ignored the fact that Emmett had discluded me from his plans. "Oh?" I asked Alice. "And when will she spill her water? I want to know when I should watch."

Alice smiled a tiny smile. "You can be cruel Edward."

"I try my best."

_Turn around in seventeen seconds; you'll get a good view._

"Thanks."

Emmett shot Alice and I an angry look, communicating with his frustrated glare.

_Dude. If you're gonna mind-talk with Alice, you might as well share the conversation._

I grinned and tapped my head. "Sorry, Emmett."

Three seconds later I turned around and watched with great satisfaction as Eric got coated in Isabella Swan's drink.

My laugh was veiled by the giggles and cheers from other students and the sound of the new girl's soft voice, begging Eric Yorkie for forgiveness.

* * *

I was the third person to arrive at my biology class, I sat in my assigned seat; back row, left corner… the furthest away from the teacher as possible.

I idly recited all of George Orwell's works in my head, passing the minutes with some of my favorite literature.

More students were filing through the door, my gaze immediately found Isabella, my new hero of sorts. Inhaling a slow a breath through my nose, I realized in alarm that I was taking in a toxic fire instead or air. My eyes snapped open and my gaze found the new girl, stood directly in front of the air vent. I inhaled again, finding the equally painful fate of swallowing scorching metal. Did she know what she was doing to me? I grimaced as awful desires ran through my mind, cringed as a deliciously painful burn demanded to be soothed by this girl, this Bella's rich and beautiful blood flooded my senses. I snapped my teeth together and held the air inside my lungs, watching through disbelieving eyes as Isabella made her way, quite ungracefully, towards me. I wanted to rip at her neck and drain her dry, to slit her throat and wrists and lap up the amazingly fragrant blood from her wounds. Venom filled my mouth and I had to bite back a growl, my primal instinct becoming more prominent as I forced myself to stay seated. A war began in my head that second, I knew that I could not refuse her blood, but I had made a promise to Carlisle and an oath to myself. I would not drink human blood again, and, under no circumstances, would I kill an innocent child. But she was so close, a dangerous ten feet away from me and continuously approaching.

Making a snap decision, I stood hastily and stormed passed her, towards Mr. Banner at a speed a little too fast for a human, and demanded to see the nurse.

"What's wrong?" He sounded suspicious and reflected his doubt in his mind.

"Migraine," I answered immediately, sounding pained.

_I'm supposed to be giving the kids a quiz today…_"Mr. Banner," I all but moaned through clenched teeth. _"Please?"_

After a moment of annoyance and indecision, he nodded his head and motioned for me to leave. I didn't bother going back for my books, at that point in time; they were the most worthless things in my world.

_If he wasn't so smart… or so intimidating, I would have made him stay and take the damn test._

* * *

As soon as I was in the car park I sucked in deep gulp of untainted air and pulled out my phone, dialing the one person who would know what to do.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle," I sighed. "I need your help."

"Of course," He was eager to assist me. "What can I do for you, son?"

"I think-" I hesitated, nervous and sorry to give him the news. "I think I have to leave."

"Son-" His voice was filled with pain and I heard the slight falter in his voice, his thoughts no doubt bringing up the memories of my dark past.

"There's this girl. She- she smells so good. Too good, even... She's irresistible and I need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Carlisle gasped. "Oh, Edward… you didn't-"

"What? No, Carlisle," My voice held the hurt and disappointment I felt, knowing that my father thought I had killed. "I didn't harm the girl."

"Of course," He sounded guilty. "It was wrong of me to even think that. I'm sorry."

"It's understandable," I sighed. "My thirst was so strong, I could have killed her easily, without hesitation."

"But you didn't?"

"No, of course not."

"So you did hesitate?" His voice held that little positive tone that always annoyed me. "You got out of there before you hurt her?"

"Yes," I pulled a hand through my hair, not understanding where he was going with this.

"Your control is amazing, Edward and you just proved that!" Carlisle's admiration was tainted by my skepticism.

"And what of tomorrow? What if I hurt her then?"

"I don't believe you will,"He told me, his voice begging. "Please don't leave us again, think about what it would do to Esme… to Alice, and to me. You complete our family."

"I believe the family is fairly whole without my presence," I sighed, and though I had never said it out right or even admitted it to myself aloud, I had always felt distanced from the other Cullens. I was the lonely one, the one without a mate. My absence wouldn't really matter, not if everyone had their significant other.

"You were my first child," Carlisle implored, "Edward, please don't leave us."

There was a silence, maybe three seconds long, as both of us awaited my answer. My smile was tired and weary as I shook my head in pleasant disbelief.

"I'll see what I can do… dad."

I hung up feeling proud and slightly conflicted. Surely Carlisle wouldn't allow me to hurt this girl? He wouldn't risk her safety and if he didn't believe in my control completely, he would insist that we vacate Forks.

My chest constricted at the idea of leaving.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized again, causing me to grip my hair in frustration.

"Alice," I groaned. "Stop. It wasn't your fault, and it's not like anything happened."

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"Alice!" We had been having the same conversation for over an hour, she was feeling guilty and I was annoyed at her attitude. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault over and over, and even Jasper laughed at his wife's pestering behavior.

"Okay," She sighed, finally. "But I still feel responsible… I feel as though I've let the whole family down." "Nobody blames you, ask Jasper. And, as I said before, it's fine because I didn't harm her and I don't intend to." "You promise to stay?" I smiled at the hope in her soprano voice.

"If Carlisle has faith in my control, who am I to doubt him?"

She hugged me tightly.

_Thank you, Edward._

"You're Welcome."

We agreed that I would return to school as usual, but if the girl's scent proved to be too tempting and I was convinced that I wasn't strong enough, we would leave. I felt remorse for inconveniencing my family, but it felt nice knowing that I had people to support me through my struggles and help me resist temptation.

And the next morning, as soon as I was inside the building, I smelt her. The sweet fragrance hit my nose and it felt as if hot pokers were attacking my sinuses. Venom filled my mouth and I tried hard to swallow it.

"Hey," A sweet and lovely voice caught my attention. "How's your head?"

Big brown eyes were looking at me, curious, beautiful and sympathetic.

It was the girl. It was Bella.

My hands shook as I fought for control; reluctantly I took in another scorching breath, wincing internally as the heat burnt me.

"My head?" I was confused as to why the first words that Bella Swan ever said to me were about my head, and that confusion almost overpowered the need to rip her to shreds and drink up every last drop of blood… almost, but not quite. I began to search her thoughts so that I could find her logic.

I found nothing.

"Er, yeah," She bit her lip and I stared at her. "You had a migraine?"

Searching her thoughts again, I found nothing but a quiet static. I continued to stare, my eyebrows slanting downwards as I suddenly felt angry that she was mentally silent. She had put me at a disadvantage.

"Oh," I replied stupidly. "Well, I'm fine, thank you."

She was looking up at me with those pretty eyes again, like she was trying to find something in my expression.

And all I could hear was static.

Before she could bewitch me anymore, I abruptly turned around and left her in the hall, too confused to say goodbye.

* * *

**R&R please :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point Of View**

* * *

I threw Pride and Prejudice on the floor and closed my eyes tightly. My first day at school had been awful, I had spilt water all over poor Eric and made an enemy of the gorgeous pale guy.

Edward.

I don't know what I did, but the look on his face was terrifying, like I'd offended him in the most unjust way. I'd have to apologize or something.

I sighed and kicked of my shoes, rubbing my tired eyes. Why was I so bad at socializing?

After moving to Forks once my mother had decided she preferred her new, young boy-toy over me, I had found little joy in anything. What's there to like when your own mother wanted you gone?

I sighed even louder.

_If I jumped down the stairs and broke my neck, I could make it look like an accident._

I groaned loudly, sitting up straight as I realized the most horrifying truth I had ever stumbled upon, if I didn't die soon, I'd have to live through another couple years of Forks and it's shallow inhabitants. And there was no way I could survive in the cold, wet and dreary city, where the most excitement comes from fishing and playing Sudoku.

I buried my head in my hands, praying for either death or a friend, but knowing that the latter was next to impossible.

I mentally arranged my funeral and decided on being buried in jeans.

Not much later, I found myself dreaming of caskets and teary faces.

* * *

I saw him at the end of the corridor, hair in disarray, eyes downcast and brooding. He looked perfect. When I realized Edward was walking in my direction, I debated apologizing to him, but ruled that out… It's not like I did anything offensive or rude. Settling on making small talk, I took a breath of courage as he neared me.

"Hey," I greeted, my voice shaking slightly. "How's your head?"

His caramel eyes seemed to darken as he took me in, his mouth pursing in obvious confusion. He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"My head?" His voice came across as bewildered, but held a note of annoyance. I swallowed before continuing.

"Er, yeah," I bit my lip, not sure if I was scared of him or overwhelmed by his beauty. "You had a migraine?"

He was silent for a moment, his hands digging into his pockets as he glared mildly at me.

"Oh," He sounded frustrated. "Well, I'm fine, thank you."

I nodded slightly to myself as he continued to look at me, thinking absently that his voice was the most smooth, delicious and slightly husky voice I had ever heard. He huffed quietly at me, probably angry at my lack of apology or absent-mindedness and briskly walked away from me.

I wondered if I was the problem, it would make sense, seeing that I had never had a friend, my mother's strong distaste and the general disapproval of my character. Maybe I was just programmed to drive people away.

Hoping to get struck by lightning, I made my way out to the second building for my Spanish class.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Alice!" An overly excited and high-pitched voice tore me from my mental assessment of Lauren, the girl who had called me a 'pale retard' the day prior.

"Um, hi." The girl was tiny, about six inches shorter than me with cropped black hair. Her hyper greeting annoyed me.

_It's impossible to be happy in Forks, who does this girl think she is?_

"I'm Bella."

"I know that," She smiled, her syrup-colored eyes looking me over. "We should hang out, can I give you a make over?"

I frowned. "What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Well-"

"You know what?" I interrupted her. "I don't care what you have to say about how stupid I look, I don't have time for this."

Her face became a mask of humiliation and guilt.

"No! Bella, that's not what I meant! You're lovely and you're skin is flawless… I just wanted to get to know you better. I love shopping and wanted to get you some new things."

I scowled. "I don't need new things."

She looked distraught, and I almost felt bad for turning her down, but decided that since I was planning on dying soon, it was better not to get attached.

"What if we just hang out?" Alice sounded desperate.

"I don't really 'hang out,' per se."

"Please, I just want to be your friend."

The thought of having a friend sent a thrill through my chest, so I quickly beat it down, fighting against the hope.

"People like me don't get to have friends, Alice. But thank you for the offer."

She shook her head in denial. "Don't be ridiculous!"  
"I'm serious, Alice."  
"So am I! Come on, apart from Rose, I have no friends, and even she can't stand me most of the time… please, Bella? One sleepover?"

I was quiet for a second, quickly pondering the pros and cons.

"Who's Rose?"

"My sister, sort of. But that's not the point, you look lonely and I want to help. Bella, please give our friendship a chance."

I didn't really want to hang out with this girl, but her mortified expression and big, sad eyes made me give in.

"Fine, but I have no idea what these things require."

She grinned and practically vibrated with excitement. "Don't worry about it! I'll get everything sorted out, we're going to be very close, I've seen it!"

Not only was she annoying, but it seemed she was also crazy. I sighed at put on a fake smile. "Can't wait."  
"Me either! I'll pick you up after school on Friday?"

"Sure."

She hugged me tightly, taking me by surprise. "Thank you so much Bella, you can't imagine how great this will be for all of us."

I watched as she practically skipped away, my mind whispering the words _freak _and _unstable_ as she retreated away from me. The hollow spot in my chest seemed to mend itself slightly at the notion of a comrade, no matter how strange they may be.

* * *

I was first to get into the Biology classroom, the fact that I'd skipped lunch being the main factor. I slowly walked to my seat and examined the battered lab table. Though it probably looked like an eye-sore to many, I found the engravings and stains very interesting, as though it gave the table character. I shook my head at my inner ramblings and sat down, shivering as I did.

The room was freezing with rain dribbling down the window some cold water leaking in and splashing on the floor. I had made the assumption that I would last a few weeks or months here, but in reality, the prospect of living was becoming more draining by the hour. Maybe I'd off myself once I got back from Alice's house.

"Hello." The soft voice of Edward startled me and I snapped my eyes to him in disbelief. I hadn't seen or heard him come in.

"Hey." I scooted over so he could get to his chair without problems. He smiled slightly in thanks.

"You're here early." It was a statement, smoothly spoken, a simple observation. I nodded and bit my lip. Edward didn't strike me as one for small talk.

"So are you."

He smirked, shaking his head to himself. I narrowed my eyes at him, convinced he was mocking me.

"You know what?" I stood up and grabbed my bag. "I think I'll sit next to Mike today… you don't seem like one for company."

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched his face fall. His hand touched my sleeve slightly.

"No, you don't have to leave… I didn't mean to act so rude yesterday, there was a minor crises."

"Sounds horrible." I don't know how the sarcasm leaked in my voice. Edward smirked again at my bluntness.

"How about we start again?" He offered me his hand. Looking almost nervous. I took it wordlessly, a strange sensation moving up my arm at the contact. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

He smiled kindly at me. "It's nice to meet you, Miss. Swan. May I ask why you moved to Forks?"

I let go of his hand and sighed, looking down at my beat-up Chucks.

"My mom met a new guy, she decided I was ruining her fling, I was tossed out on the streets and Charlie came to save me."

"Is Chief Swan your father?"

"Possibly. My mother's a bit of a promiscuous woman though… I'm not convinced."

His eyebrows shot up and he nodded in acceptance.

"So," I started, looking at his suddenly darker eyes while trying to change the subject. "What about you, Mr. Cullen? Any dark, shady secrets from the past you want to share?"

He burst out laughing and grinned.

"Oh, Miss. Swan, you have no idea."

* * *

Please R&R :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's Point of View**

* * *

"Jesus, Alice! What the hell were you thinking?" Rosalie had been in hysterics since Alice informed us she had invited the new girl over for a sleepover.

My throat burned at the thought, but I found Isabella interesting, she was strangely captivating and the only human who had genuinely made me smile in a long time. She was really quite lovely.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, I've been looking."

"You're an idiot if you can't comprehend the danger of what you're doing! The Volturi could annihilate us for this!"

"Stop being over dramatic," Alice muttered, rolling her eyes at Rose. From the corner of the room, Jasper sent out waves of calm, though he was the most anxious.

_This is not a good idea…_

He worried about his control constantly, though he tried his best to hide it. Sometimes I wondered how well Alice knew her mate.

"You'll be fine, Jasper," I spoke lowly, though I know the rest would hear. "We'll make sure to help you… maybe Emmett and I could take you hunting Friday?"

His relief was overwhelming; a strong wave of positive energy hit us all.

_Thank you, Edward._

"No problem."

I half wished Emmett were here to share his opinions on the subject, he was always able to make Rosalie see rationality, and his simple take on things made his mind was a pleasant place to be… most of the time.

"Edward," Rosalie growled, "Please tell me you're on my side!"

"I agree it's dangerous… but-" _I like the girl… I want her around… I think she has beautiful eye… she intrigues me _"-I trust Alice with this."

"You're all fucking imbeciles!"

I winced at the crude language coming from a lady's mouth, I wondered if Bella swore at all, but unlike Rosalie, the thought of Bella swearing sent a thrill through me. Like a small dark side to the perfect porcelain doll.

Jasper raised his eyebrow at me, obviously feeling my small zing of pleasure.

_Excited are we?_

"Get lost, Jasper."

_Defensive… do we have a crush on the human? Wait 'til Emmett hears this!_

"And I will personally tell Alice what you're getting her for your anniversary."

Mind reading was a good way of giving me the upper hand in these small sibling scuffles.

"Well played, brother," Jasper was amused, his southern drawl leaking into his soft voice.

* * *

She was sat in her truck, one of the only one's in the car park. She was alone, sad. Her eyes were teary as she toyed with a tatty piece of paper. I wanted to make her smile, the sadness in her face physically hurt me, even more than the burn in my throat. I jumped out my Volvo and approached her, walking slightly faster than human speed. She jumped when I tapped on the window, stuffing the note down the side of her chair quickly. She got out of the car and looked up at me,

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're alright… you looked sad."

She raised an adorable eyebrow at me.

"Isn't that your car?" She pointed across the lot to my Volvo, I nodded in conformation. "Then how the hell did you see my face?"

I felt like an idiot, making a mistake like that, but at the same time, hearing her say '_hell_' made me want to blush. I couldn't explain the emotion.

"I was standing pretty close by… I wanted to walk you to class."

She smiled softly and blinked away the remnants of tears from her eyes.

"How very gentlemanly of you," She said softly, leaning back towards her truck and opening the front door. She leaned in and swiftly grabbed an old green backpack, shutting the door loudly behind her.

I offered her my arm, feeling self-conscious when she gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what I had done wrong. Bella let out a small laugh.

"You remind me of Mr. Darcy or something," She grinned and shook her head. "You're really…formal."

I didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult, but either way, it made me drop my arm in shame.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I came across as arrogant or foolish, but believe me, that was never my intention."  
She laughed louder this time but she grabbed my arm,

"See what I mean, Mr. 1800's? But, no, I like it. It's very cute."

"Cute?" I muttered pretending not to feel delighted about the endearment, "That's not the manliest thing I've ever been called."

"Did I say 'cute'?" She mocked in a voice of horror. "I meant extremely buff and incredibly handsome-"

Her hand flew to her mouth and her face burned bright red at her slip up.

She had called me _handsome._

Suddenly, I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

"Um," She chocked, still scarlet with embarrassment. "I've got to go talk to the nurse… see you 'round."

She practically ran away from me, but I couldn't help but find it funny how she stumbled and muttered _"Stupid beautiful boy_" under her breath.

Maybe I'd skip the hunting trip on Friday, I wanted to be there when Bella was at our house. I'd take the burn any day to be close to her.

* * *

I tracked Bella through the minds of other's laughing when she learnt Alice was my sister.

"What!?" She'd gasped as Alice had talked about the troubles of being a Cullen. "Cullen as in really pale, copper-hair, golden eyes Edward Cullen?"

"Wow, that was a very descriptive insight to my brother."

"God damn it." She cursed as she began to turn a lovely shade of pink. She twisted her hands but then looked sternly at Alice. "Jeez, how did I miss it? You're really pale, you have the same golden eyes and you're really beautiful… There are a lot of you, aren't there?"

"Yes," Alice had giggled. "Five of us… but we're all adopted."

"What? How is that possible when you all have the same features?"

"Just a coincidence I guess. And we're not really that alike-"

"Yes, you are, really. I feel so stupid for not seeing it before! You all look like you just stepped out of a designer photo shoot, for Christ's sake."

"That's because I dress them stylishly."

Alice hugged Bella and squealed, effectively changing the subject. "I am so excited for Friday! You have no idea!"

I grinned at the uncomfortable look on Bella's face. "Yeah, sounds good… I doubt I'll be here tomorrow, but I'll be here on Friday and I'll be at our sleepover."

"Oh, is everything alright?"

"Sure, I just need to sort some things out. It's nothing, I promise."

"Well, I'm here if you need me!" Alice quickly looked into Bella's future and saw her yelling down the phone, tears streaming down her face. I growled under my breath, determined to find out who was terrorizing her.

Suddenly, I was jimmying the lock on Bella's truck and prying the crumpled letter from behind the hand brake. I knew it was very rude to read her private property, but I needed to help her, and it was the only thing I had to get insight from. I silently cursed Bella and her silent mind for captivating me in such overpowering ways.

_Isabella,_

_Do you know who knocked on my door this morning? Mr. Sanchez, the man who works with social services. I think he was threatening me, talking about your former malnourishment and bruises… He thinks I hurt you again! __We both know my egg white supplement was made to benefit you, I had no idea that it wouldn't work, and as for Carl, you know I left him when I realized he was hurting you. I cannot believe he is blaming me, so I need you to come over and tell them I'm innocent… but only for a weekend, Phil and I are going away to Tennessee soon and I want to put these flimsy accusations behind us._

_I enclosed the money for flight tickets, I expect to see you soon. _

_Renee_

"How the hell did you get into my car?"

I whirled around, caught off guard to find Bella, glaring up at me, hands shaking with anger.

"I don't- I didn't see anything!" How the hell had I not heard her coming? I wanted to shake myself.

Her eyes glossed over with tears and betrayal.

"I thought you were my friend... but, I guess you're not a gentleman after all."

"Bella-" I started, fear and guilt sinking their claws into my abdomen.

"Save it!" She snapped, snatching the letter. "I'm tired of all these lies! Jesus, you don't understand how badly I want to hit you right now..."

"I'm truly sorry, I just wanted to help you," The sincerity was thick in my voice and she looked away.

"Well, you can't, so drop it. Please?"

"Bella I swear to you, my reasons for reading this were only fueled by my desire to help you. I beg of you to forgive me." The regret was radiating off of me and I felt like punching myself. How had this human wormed her way into my heart so fast, I didn't understand why I cared so deeply about her opinion of me.

"I don't understand, you don't even know me." Her voice was still hurt and I winced at the sound.

"Because you're not shallow like everyone else here, you're unique and wonderful... Please, let me make it up to you. Give me a second chance to set everything right."

"What are you saying?"

"Forgive me." I looked deep into my eyes and showed her my sorrow, not only for this mistake but for all of my flaws and bad decisions. I attempted to show the connection I felt with her through my eyes but knew it wouldn't be enough, so I slowly placed my hand over hers, igniting the lovely energy between us. She gazed at our hands,

"Do you feel it too?" She asked me, her tone self-conscious. "The electricity, I mean?"

I smiled at her blush and nodded in conformation, softly releasing her from my grip.

"Fine, I'll think about forgiving you, but don't tell anyone about my mom sending me this, okay? I swear to God, it'll kill me." Her eyes were accepting as well as imploring, but I felt my mouth fall open in surprise.

"Wait, Renee is you mother?"

Hurt filled her face and she bit her lip.

"Edward," The pleading sound of my name on her lips made me want to hold her and never let go. "Please, just drop it."

I nodded to her, meanwhile considering the sad childhood my Bella must have lived through and how I could make her feel better.

"Thank you," She whispered, leaning forward and wrapping me in a warm, delicious hug. I almost cried at the pure elation and comfort that flowed through my being at her touch.

"Everything will be okay," I sighed, returning the embrace. "I can feel it."

* * *

R&R ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

"I told you, I don't want to do that."

Renee and I had been talking for over an hour, via the telephone, for the first time since she kicked me out and abandoned me. Her main concern, as per usual, was herself. Since I was only sixteen, the social services still investigated my case from time to time, checking in to see if everything was in order. Renee had screwed up when I was a kid.

"Bella," She sighed, and I knew she was desperate; she only ever called me by my preferred nickname if she wanted something. "I could get arrested if they follow through with this."  
"That really isn't my problem." I was being cold, but the anger and hurt she had caused me throughout my life had been bottled up for years, and now she was peeling away my layers and wearing down my patience. "You almost killed me."

"Don't be over dramatic, you were a little skinny, so what? Boys like skinny girls."

"Mom, I was severely malnourished, dehydrated and had to hospitalized for three weeks."

"I didn't know what I was doing. I'd never dealt with kids before."

"So you fed me egg whites and bran flakes? Mom, I almost died, not to mention inconvenienced by how under developed I was… and still am."

I looked down at my chest, sighing at how pathetically flat I was. Who knew breasts could become such an appealing thing? I idly walked to my CD player as she muttered angry words at me. I changed the disks and pressed the _play_ button; Elvis began to sing sad romantic songs to me.

"So what? You have a boyish figure."

"Mom! These people are investigating you for a reason. You can't keep blaming me for all your mistakes."

There was a small beat of silence before she made an angry moaning noise,

"You were the mistake!" Renee all but hissed at me, "You ruined everything in my life… you're like a poison!" Her voice was deadly, and she finished me off by slamming the phone down on the receiver. No goodbyes and no 'I miss yous.'

I felt the tears form in my eyes and a suffocating lump suddenly blocked my throat.

My sobs were muffled by the husky voice of Elvis, telling me that I was always on his mind.

* * *

There was a quiet rap at the door, shutting my eyes tightly; I dreaded the return of Charlie. He'd see I'd been crying, he'd call Renee and demand justice, he'd lecture me thoroughly about confidence and tell me to ignore my arrogant and misguided mother.

A huge sigh escaped my lips. Slowly unlatching the door and pushing on the handle, I raised a tired brow in shock.

"Edward?"

"I brought coffee and doughnuts… I hear they help with sadness." His posture was awkward, but his expression was dark and angry when he took in my face.

"How did you know I was sad?"

"You didn't seem too peachy yesterday." His hand ran through his hair and I realized I hadn't invited him to come in; I stepped to the side and motioned for him to enter. "Thank you," he mumbled, walking in with an unfair amount of elegance.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I couldn't bare biology without you," He joked, though he sounded troubled, handing me the bag of pastries. I rolled my eyes, but accepted, taking out a bare claw.

"It seems I have a corrupting influence on you." I smirked, but I was drained and it didn't reach my eyes.

"I've been corrupted for a long time, but that's not what I really want to talk about right now… how are you?"

"Fine," My reply was immediate and flimsy, making Edward scowl. "Why do you care?"

"We're friends… I hope. And I was worried about you."  
"I told you, I'm fine-"

"Bella, you've been crying."

"No. I'm allergic to dogs."

"You don't have a dog," He tried to look serious, but slight confusion and amusement was surfacing.

"I was borrowing the neighbours one." I retorted, taking another bite of my doughnut.

"You're crazy. But say you did actually borrow your neighbours dog, even though you're allergic…what was the purpose?"

"I didn't know what to do with the leftovers."

He tried to suppress his grin, but it appeared quickly, soon turning into laughter. I waited patiently for the inquisition to start again, but to my relief he seemed to be distracted by the wall behind me. His smile, impossibly, grew.

"Is that you?"

I turned to see what he was staring at, blushing when I found a small display of pictures, each featuring me from my childhood.

"Yep."  
"You were cute… very thin, but cute."

I looked at him oddly for a moment.

"Sure, thanks."

He watched me take another bite of the doughnut and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. "Aren't you going to eat one?"

He shook his head and pushed the coffee towards me, too.

"Drink up, you look exhausted."

"Bossy, aren't you?" I muttered, rubbing my sore eyes softly.

He frowned and played with his fingers, looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

A small and curious laugh left my throat,

"You think I'm scared of you?" I was actually half surprised by his lack of confidence and also confused. "Because you told me to drink coffee out of concern? Edward, you're sweet, not scary."

He smiled softly and looked up at me.

"Whatever you say."

We talked for another twenty minutes, I refused to stray from my dog story and Edward would smile at me from time to time as I made sarcastic remarks about everything he said. Halfway through his sentence, Edward startled me as he jumped up suddenly.

"Your father's here."

I looked at him strangely,

"I didn't hear his car-"

"He's just up the road… He's seen my car, he's wondering who you're with."

I felt my eyebrows knit together and I suddenly felt paranoid, like Edward had some weird spooky senses. I looked at him sternly, an ounce of fear trying to distract me, but I stood my ground.

"And you know this how?"

He said nothing and almost thirty seconds later the sound of Charlie's police cruiser pulling up made me even more alert, how the hell did he know my fake dad was down the street? And though I was feeling pretty unsettled about Edward, he was the one who suddenly looked ashen.

"I guessed," He said lamely. I opened my mouth to say something snarky, but shut it again when I heard the cruiser's door slam shut.

"Don't lie to me, Edward. You heard his car coming and read his thoughts or something."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"But you just said-"

The front door opened and Charlie's boots hit the floor in unnecessarily loud steps.

"Bells, who's here?" He called, hanging his jacket up noisily. I sighed and glared at Edward.

"A friend from school," I called back, glaring at Edward in suspicion, what was he hiding? I sighed quietly to myself as my supposed father entered the room, looking both annoyed and surprised to see Edward.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Charlie asked, not bothering with a greeting or any pleasantries. "You know I'm a cop, right? I don't like kids who skip classes."

I groaned softly but Edward smiled,

"I'm Edward Cullen, and I have a free period, sir. I came to tell Bella about the new biology project we have to do, and to see if she was well, of course."

Charlie nodded and looked at the bag of doughnuts,

"You brought these?" He asked, looking happy to see Edward all of a sudden. When he nodded, Charlie smiled. "Good kid."

"They always help me when I'm ill, so I thought they might help Bella."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Charlie said, closing in on a custard swirl, turning to look at me as he took his first bite.

"Wait, have you been crying?" Charlie blurted through a mouth full of mush. I blushed.

"No, it was the neighbours dog!"

"What?" He looked at Edward for clarification. Edward grinned and turned to stare at me fondly as he spoke,

"Apparently she got the neighbour's dog in here to eat all the leftovers, even though she's allergic." Charlie glanced at me, not convinced.

"So this doesn't have to do with your mother? Because if it does-"  
"Dad!" I interrupted, embarrassed beyond belief. "We don't need to talk about this when a guest is here."

"Oh," Charlie turned bright red and Edward shrugged apologetically,

"No worries. I probably need to get back to school anyway. Feel better, Bella. Nice to meet you, sir." Edward offered his hand in a polite gesture and I rolled my eyes at the sight. Why was he so gentlemanly sometimes and then a snooping mind reader the next?

"Please," Charlie muttered, "None of that 'sir' crap, Edward. Call me Charlie."

Edward smiled and waved before he turned to leave, but I followed him to the door.

"Will you please explain to me how you did that?"

"What?" He asked innocently, eyes wide. "Made friends with your father? The doughnuts were very helpful."

"No," I growled, crossing my arms in frustration. "Knew that Charlie was down the street."

Edward smiled strangely at me and rumpled my hair playfully,

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He murmured, "But I'd love to talk to you about other, more interesting things another time."

He smiled as my cheeks turned pink. "See you in biology."

I felt like crying all over again as I watched him walk to his car and leave me alone with my possible father. Abandoning me in a sea of curious sharks.

"Damn you," I muttered under my breath as he pulled out the driveway, and I could swear I saw him laugh.

* * *

"So, how did it go?"

Charlie was naturally curious about my talk with Renee, his worry was comforting and it made me feel warm inside knowing that he cared about me.

"Same old, same old. Social Services wants to know why I don't live with her anymore and why I had to stay in a shelter for two weeks."

"What did you say?"

"Not much really, I played the 'you were a horrible mother, you almost starved me to death' card a few times, but I just listened, really."

Charlie sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, I noticed absently that he needed to shave; a grey dusting of hair was softly smothering his lower cheeks and chin.

"I'm sorry you have to go through with all of this again," I hated that he sounded guilty. "I wish I could go back in time and change things, but I can't."

"Dad," I mumbled, tucking my hair behind my ears. "This isn't your fault."

"I hate that she made you cry," He muttered, looking at my face briefly, and ignoring my declaration. "I hope Social Services do something about her."

"I don't know," I sighed, leaning back in the chair and stretching. "Right now, all I want to do is go to sleep."

Charlie smiled in understanding and motioned for me to go to my room.

"If you're going to rest I might just go back to work, if that's alright."

"Yeah," I pretended to yawn. "I'll see you tonight."

"Love you Bells," He told me seriously, smiling at my blanched face. "Sweet dreams kiddo."  
He took another doughnut before getting his jacket and leaving, once he was gone I walked up the stairs and started up my computer.

I wondered what the Internet could tell me about pale people and mind readers.

* * *

R&R please :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward was leaning against his car when I pulled up the following morning, his face clouded with anger. My usual paranoia set in and I decided he was mad at me, frowning, I got out of my truck and decided to go the long way around the car park and give him some space. Guilt had sunk into my abdomen, though I had yet to figure out what I had done.

"Hey Bella! Wait up!" I turned around to see Eric Yorkie running after me, clad in a pale blue polo and black skinny jeans, and I noticed for the first time that his legs were incredibly thin.

"Hi, Eric."

"Where were you yesterday? Are you alright?" His voice was filled with concern and I smiled warmly at him, surprised at how genuine he was.

"Oh, I was a little under the weather, but I'm feeling a lot better now. Did I miss anything?"

"Not really, but we were given a new project in Spanish. It's easy… but I can help you if you want."

"Thanks," I said softly, "I'll see how I go."

* * *

Alice seemed to appear out of nowhere as I entered the building, she had a small smile on her face and Victoria's Secret bag in her hand. My eyes narrowed and I blushed as she handed it to me. In a public place.

"Did you seriously buy me a bra?" I demanded. "And then decide to give it to me at school!?"

It didn't escape my notice that Lauren Mallory was gesturing towards us and laughing, my face became redder, causing Alice to grin,

"No, they're pajamas," She explained, looking a bit hurt as I showed obvious confusion. "For the sleepover?" she prompted me.

"Oh yeah, thanks… but you didn't have to do this, it may come as a surprise to you, but I do own sleep wear."

"I know," She grinned, linking arms with me. "Just think of it as a birthday present."

"My birthday's in September, though-"

"Then it's a belated birthday present," She rolled her eyes, but kept gliding down the corridor, pulling me ungracefully behind her. I decided to add that characteristic to the list I was compiling; pale, cold, possible mind readers and graceful… So far Google had told me nothing, only suggesting that Edward was probably Canadian due to his skin tone and magic abilities. I laughed quietly to myself.

"What's the joke?" The velvety voice came from behind me, and I suddenly felt really nervous. The last time I had seen him I'd been in a vulnerable state and he'd lied about hearing my father's cruiser… My instincts screamed danger, but at the same time, my heart pleaded for him to stay.

This flustered me, very much so.

"Oh," I turned around but didn't look him in the eyes. "Um, nothing. It's not that funny."

But then, realizing that Edward was possibly a mind reader, my cheeks stained red. He knew that I'd been stalking him online, trying to see what he was! He knew everything that I'd thought about in the past couple of days. Including my makeshift suicide plans and how beautiful I thought he was.

My cheeks went from red to white.

_Smile if you can hear this,_ I thought at him angrily, but he made no visible reaction. I decided to take things to the next level, picturing Eric Yorkie wearing a pink dress, just to see if he'd grin…When he didn't smile, but instead looked concerned, I tried not to hit myself for being such an idiot.

I was slowly losing my mind; I mean seriously, what was I thinking?

Maybe Edward could clarify that for me.

"Bella?" Alice asked worriedly, "Are you alright? You've gone very pale."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine… just feeling a little bad about yesterday-" Edward frowned in concern and took a step closer, I closed my eyes and turned back to face Alice. "- And I should probably get to class, um, yeah, thanks for the thingys, I'll see you later?"

"Yes, of course! Sit with us at lunch?" Her golden eyes sparkled with hope, making me grimace.

"I don't really eat lunch," I confessed, silently cursing Renee for installing bad habits in me, "But I might join you for a bit?"

"Oh, okay, sounds good," Alice replied, at the same time as Edward asked why I didn't eat.

"Never hungry," I muttered, looking down at the floor and suddenly feeling very unusual. Why couldn't I just act normal, for once? I sighed and tucked my hair behind my ears. "I should go," I mumbled, offering them both a small wave as I turned in the opposite direction and headed for calculus.

Something told me that Alice wouldn't want to stay friends with me for long.

* * *

I sat next to Angela Webber in calculus; she was tall, thin and very welcoming. Her tone was soft and smooth, like a slightly tainted and lower version of Alice's bell-like voice. I decided, that after the Cullens', Angela had the loveliest voice I'd ever heard. We talked a little, but mainly helped each other out with the questions in front of us, so when she asked me to go shopping with her and Jessica, I nearly choked.

"Why?" I demanded whilst regaining my breath.

"We need prom dresses, and I'd really like to be friends… if that's okay?"

Knowing that Alice's friendship was way out of my league and I'd probably be dumped by her before next week, I made quick plans to expand my friendship circle... just in case.

I nodded dumbly at her and she smiled,

"So when's the big shopping spree?" I asked, pushing at my cuticles.

"Um, not for at least another week or two, prom's still a while away and Jess has decided to go on some stupid crash diet."

"…Okay?"

"She wants to shop when she's thinner, so that the dress won't be too big at prom."

Oh, I guess that made sense.

"But Jessica doesn't need to lose weight. She's the brunette, right?"

"Yep," Angela nodded, smoothing her own hair. "But she thinks she'll be better for Mike if she's smaller."

"That's the most shallow thing I've ever heard," I muttered beneath my breath and Angela let out a light giggle.

"That's what I said, she's great the way she is."

This whole conversation made me feel really uncomfortable, I didn't really care about Jessica or how big of a girl she was, but it seemed to be a fairly easy subject to converse over.

* * *

At lunch, when I arrived at the library, I found Edward Cullen leaning casually against a small table by the entrance, causing my hopeless heart to beat double time. He smiled softly at me and I felt my apprehensions fade away.

"Hello," He started. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I mumbled, biting my lip.

"Just okay? He teased lightly, making me smile.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, too." He gave me a small smirk in return.

"Just okay?" I mimicked him, melting just a little when he let out the most beautiful laugh I'd ever heard. It was a different laugh than the day before, this one sounded more tired and husky, an almost breathless and perfect chuckle.

I sighed and regarded his strange colored eyes, a dark shade of gold, but what was even weirder was that, just days prior, his eyes had been like two charcoal marbles.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked outright, not sure weather his eyes changed on their own or if he was just trying to be cool. He looked dumbstruck,

"No, why?"

"Your eyes are different," I clarified, "They're lighter today."

"No, they're not." He assured me, but I let out a snort of disbelief.

"I can see that they're a different color!"

"What are you suggesting?" He said defensively, but his expression looked almost frightened.

"I don't know, that your irises are indecisive… and that you can some how hear cars that are all the way down the street and know what was going through my father's head..."

"Bella," He muttered, his nice smiles from earlier completely forgotten. "Drop it."

And then I felt bad.

Drop it.

_Drop it._ They were the same words I'd said to him when he was snooping through my car.

I had begged him to keep away for a reason, I was messed up and I didn't want to expose others to my unbalanced mind… He was asking me to do the same for him.

"Okay," I whispered, feeling guilty about my hypocrisy. "Of course, I'm sorry."

He seemed surprised but his posture relaxed and he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Just like that?" He wondered, looking at me with mild appreciation. I nodded,

"I don't want you to feel that… edginess that I felt. I don't know, I really don't want to be a hypocrite and I can't be on bad terms with you if I'm sleeping at yours tonight."

He smiled at me, genuinely this time.

"Does that mean I should stop with the doughnuts? Because I was planning on buying you some next week-"

"Doughnuts are good," I told him softly. "Just no more snooping."

He considered this a moment, somehow managing to look both happy and disappointed at the same time.

"I think we have a deal."

We shook hands in agreement and the sensation was back. Edward grinned at me, his perfect teeth shining as he looked at our interlocked hands.

"May I walk you to History, Miss. Swan?" He asked politely, making me nod.

In the back of my mind I wondered how he knew my schedule and how he knew I'd be in the library for lunch period. Shaking it off, I walked close to him as he held the door open for me and offered to carry my books.

But he still hadn't let my hand out of his cold grasp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

"Oh sweet Jesus," The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and Alice laughed in approval.

It was Friday, the dreaded sleepover, and were stood in Alice's room, wearing the stupid silky pajamas she had bought us. My toes had been pampered in ways I didn't know were possible and were currently in an expensive-looking pair of blue fluffy slippers. Edward had laughed when he'd walked in on Alice trying to put rollers in my hair, but later insisted that I looked 'very cute,' causing me to turn beet red and laugh uncomfortably. Why was he so perfect?

"Do you like my wardrobe, then?"

"Um, " I blinked, rearranging my thoughts and focusing on the gigantic closet again, "Sure… it's really big, like bigger than my freaking room-"  
"Yeah, it's nice and spacious, but I think I'll need another one soon." Alice pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. I felt my jaw drop in disbelief, "Maybe Edward would let me convert his room into a closet extension?"

"And where would Edward sleep?" I asked, rolling my eyes and making the pixie laugh.

"Pshh, Edward doesn't sleep." Alice trilled, but quickly continued when she saw my eyes widen, "He stays up all night listening to depressing music or writing about the meaning of life."

"He has to sleep at some point Alice," I mumbled, distracted by the slither of information about Edward I had just acquired.

"Maybe," Alice sighed, clasping her hands together and smiling. "So, would you like to start the manicures?"

* * *

"Here," Alice said, dragging me into the 'entertainment room,' my nails had just been buffed, filed and coated in layers of dark blue nail polish. "You pick a movie and I'll go make us some popcorn!"

"Um, okay but-" I started to protest, but Alice had already disappeared. "Whatever," I sighed, kneeling down to inspect the shelves upon shelves of films. There was every genre, each in about eight different languages. I felt like my assignment was too difficult when I saw it, the perfect movie for a sleepover.

"Alice?" I called over my shoulder, knowing she was approaching because she kept shaking the snacks.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna watch Dracula?"

Her eyes popped out a bit but her mouth tugged into an excited grin,

"Yes!" She laughed, "Perfect!"

"Okay, um, I don't know how to work your TV so…"  
"We should ask Edward to do it," She smiled, placing the popcorn on the table, "He's handy like that."

"Sounds good," I said, trying to sound nonchalant, but I felt my cheeks turn warm and give me away. Just the thought of being in the same room as Edward made me melt a little.

"Bella," Alice cooed, eyes glinting. "Are you blushing?"

"No."

"Yes you are!" She enthusiastically whispered, "Why are you blushing?"

"Alice," I pleaded, "I'm not blushing!"

"You _so_ are!" She giggled, placing a cold hand on my cheek, "All I said was that Edward was handy and-" She stopped mid sentence and looked at me in disbelieving glee. "No way!"

"What?" I demanded, confused and embarrassed.

"You turned all hot and bothered when I mentioned him!" She trilled, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I grumbled, folding my arms defensively across my chest and diverting my stare.

"Oh my God, are you crushing on my brother?"

"No!" I gasped, dropping my arms to my sides, humiliated that she had figured me out, "I'm not," but my face kept turning deeper shades of red, contradicting me.

"Hm, okay then," Alice said sarcastically, "You're totally not into him."

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p', but even I could hear the lie in my voice.

"So, do you turn into a tomato at the mention of any guy?"

"No, but-"

"So," She grinned, "What's so special about my brother?"

"I swear to God Alice," I growled, fed up of her teasing. "If you don't drop it, I'm going to purposely scuff my nails!"

"No!" She cried, "It took me ages to find the right shade!"

"Okay then," I smirked, rolling my eyes internally at how petty we were being. "How about we just calm down and watch the movie?"

"Okay… but Edward still needs to help us set up the TV."

"Fine," I decided, running my fingers over the fancy sleepwear, "But if you say one word to him, I'll hit you with a freaking pinecone."

"A what?" She asked in a bewildered giggle, looking at me like I was crazy.

"A pinecone, Alice," I explained slowly, " One covered in sap, so when it hits you, you'll get all sticky and then we'll see who's hot and bothered."

She gaped at me for a few seconds, eyes dancing with humor and delight.

"I think you might be evil," She grinned, skipping forward a few paces so that she could hug me. "But you're perfect."

I just stood there awkwardly, not really knowing how to respond to her embrace. She called for him, eyes fixed on me the whole time, but before he could enter the room, I grabbed Alice,

"Don't think about it either," I beseeched her, watching as surprise flashed across her face followed by suspicion.

"What do you mean?" She played dumb, but I could see the truth in her golden eyes.

"Alice," I sighed, patting her shoulder lightly. "You know exactly what I mean. Do not think about it."

Edward entered the room about four seconds later, looking at me strangely, almost with longing.

"How can I help?" His voice was soft and velvety, sending shivers down my spine.

"Can you set up the DVD player? We want to watch Dracula." Alice said whilst picking up a magazine, diving onto the couch and flicking through the pages.

Edward nodded and his lips quirked into the cutest most kissable smile. Realizing in alarm where my thoughts were heading, I quickly changed my minds focus to the house and the other Cullen siblings.

"Wait," I said, thinking rationally for the first time since I'd arrived at their mansion. "Where is everybody?"

"Hunting," Alice said distractedly, and Edward snapped his head in her direction, making her jump slightly.

"No Alice," Edward corrected with a slight hint of anger. "They're camping, remember?"

"Oh yeah… Totally slipped my mind."

"Of course it did," Edward sighed, turning back to the massive television and pressing various buttons on a long remote.

"Here," He said, his tone much softer as he handed me the remote and I wondered if he was trying to change the subject, "I'll put the disc in and then you're ready to go."

"Thanks."

He smiled and messed around with a thin box, skillfully attaching cables and putting in the DVD. He stood up gracefully, nodded and made his way to the door, looking a little put out.

"Wait!" I called after him, "You should stay and watch it with us… I mean, if you want to." I felt my cheeks stain pink and realized that I had probably broken a blushing record.

"Are you sure?" His voice sounded so deliciously happy. I nodded dumbly.

"But Bella," Alice moaned from the sofa, "This is a girly sleepover!"

"Edward can be my plus one," I told her, but immediately regretted how it sounded. To my surprise though, Edward laughed,

"I don't mind being Bella's plus one." He looked at me fondly before sitting down on the sofa. They watched me as I inwardly debated where to sit, awkwardly stood in front of them in my pink shiny pajamas.

"I don't bite," Edward grinned, patting the space next to him, causing Alice to snort and mumble something under her breath. Biting my lip, I slowly took my place next to him while trying to calm down my racing heart.

I watched as his eyes darkened to a near black, how his throat moved as he swallowed, how he seemed to stop breathing, and how he offered me a small smile as the movie began.

I don't know how far into the movie we had gotten, but I was soon asleep. The tears of days prior and stress of my life in general had worn me out, days seemed never ending and nights far too short, so I wasn't too surprised to find that I had fallen asleep.

"Bella," The most beautiful voice cooed in my ear. "Wake up."

My eyes snapped open and I cried on the inside when I realized that I was draped over Edward like a cheap suit. I quickly sat up and distanced myself from him,

"I'm really sorry, I was just tired and I haven't been sleeping and it was kind of peaceful so I must have just fallen asleep… I mean, I didn't mean to, I just can't help it sometimes and I-" I stopped rambling when I saw a look of pure amusement on Edward's perfect face.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

_Oh. My. Baby Jesus._

"No!" I cried, mortified about the endless and embarrassing possibilities. _Did I say that I love him, or that I think he's gorgeous or that I want to marry him? _ "What did I say? Was it awful?"

He grinned at me and shook his head,

"It was quite cute really, very unexpected."

"What did I say," I repeated, horror slowly blossoming within me.

"You said 'Edward needs to brush his hair,' and that you wished someone called Renee would choke on a hamster," Alice drawled from the other side of the sofa. "I'm kind of relieved I wasn't mentioned."

Though the embarrassment was still present, I could also feel a deep appreciation radiating through me. Edward obviously hadn't told Alice about my mother or her cold letters, I'd made him promise to leave it alone and he had. A warm feeling of peace washed over me and I smirked,

"Trust me," I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. "I've said a lot worse."

* * *

The rest of the night had passed in a slow but comfortable manner. Edward ordered pizza while Alice and I got to know each other better, and eventually, Edward joined in the twenty questions game as well. The pizza was probably the most delicious take out food I had ever eaten, but I could only manage to eat half a slice before I became full, much to the disappointment of Alice and her brother.

"Bella, do you ever eat?" Alice had asked me softly, a worried frown gracing her lips. "You're really skinny."

"I eat," I had muttered, "I just don't like to do it in public or around other people."

"Why?" She'd asked, head cocked to the side in that cute little mannerism she had.

"Um, I guess I've always had a bad relationship with food," I said, unfolding and refolding my napkin to try and hide my discomfort.

"Oh, I've always had a bad relationship with dogs," Alice amended, looking at me seriously. "I got bitten years ago, back when I was a child."

I smiled and nodded, but found it curious that she had phrased it that way.

"Alice," I laughed, "You're only seventeen, you're hardly an adult."

"I'm mature for my age," She had grinned, poking her tongue out at me.

We continued to talk for a few more hours before I started yawning and Edward insisted that I get some sleep. I snuggled in with Alice, but when I woke up in the early hours of the morning, Alice was gone and I could've sworn I saw Edward sat at the foot of the bed, but when I blinked, he had vanished. I decided to go back to sleep.

* * *

After I had gotten dressed into my favorite jeans and a blouse the next morning, I went downstairs to seek human contact. Edward was sat in the kitchen reading _A Clockwork Orange_, when I arrived, his hair was messy and his eyes were dark_._

"Ready for some ultra violence?" I asked as I enteredthe room, a playful smile on my face.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, seemingly startled. I noted that I had never seen him very surprised before and it really was a cute sight.

"You're reading Burgess, right? Ultra violence is probably the most popular phrase in that book."

"You've read this?" His tone was close to mortification.

"Yes, but I had to Google most of the terms," I joked, but Edward didn't smile.

"This really isn't suitable reading for a lady," He spoke guardedly. "Didn't you find it atrocious?"

"Sort of… the content was gruesome and horrible, but I really liked the plot. But, if you find it so awful, why are you reading it?"

"I was curious," He defended.

"Pshhh," I scoffed, making him smirk in confusion.

"What?"

"Everyone is curious, but it doesn't mean they go out and read a book about rape and Beethoven."

He looked at me disbelievingly before smiling.

"You always say things I don't expect, you're really very original."

"Why?" I asked, unconvinced. "Because I liked the book?"

"No, just everything in general… I've known you a week and you've already amazed me beyond belief." His voice dripped with genuineness and I smiled to myself.

"Anytime."

I sat down next to him, but he stood up not long after to make breakfast, even though I insisted I could make it myself.

"And what kind of host would I be?" He retorted, whisking some eggs and peppers in a bowl. "I think you'll find that I'm an amazing chef."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him,

"Whatever you say, Cullen," I quipped back, but felt bad when he suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked up at me.

"What did you call me?"

"Uhm, Cullen… but that was stupid because you were adopted right?" I winced at my poor choice of words, but continued to try and undo my damage. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just trying to be a smart ass and I mean, next time I'll just call you Edward, no last names or anything," I rambled, feeling myself go red with shame, _way to go Bella._

"No," Edward chucked, shaking his head slightly, "I, um, liked it when you called me that."

"Oh." I said, feeling myself turn a darker shade of red. "Well that's okay then."

He began cooking the eggs when I felt the absence of his sister.

"Where's Alice?"

"You've only just noticed?"

"You're good at distracting me," I defended myself, raising my hands up to show my innocence.

"Good to know," He laughed, flipping the eggs expertly. "But Alice has gone to pick up Jasper, he and Emmett got into a fight."  
"Oh no!" I gasped, picturing Emmett the giant fighting with the much smaller Jasper. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Edward laughed, "He'll get his revenge soon enough."

"I wish I had siblings," I smiled ruefully, "They seem to liven up the day."

"They can also darken it," He sighed, placing two bowls food on the table and reaching for the cutlery. I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips as I observed the omelet.

"What?" Edward asked, his voice anxious. "Is it bad?"

"No," I tried to hold in my laughter, "I'm just confused as to why the omelets are in bowls?"

It was weird, seeing him look so disorientated about such a simple thing.

"Breakfast things belong in bowls, like cereal, oatmeal and yogurt." His voice was stern, as if this had been drilled into him.

"Yes, but things like toast and omelets belong on plates."

"Fine," He rolled his eyes, but deep down he seemed disappointed or ashamed with himself. "Would you like a plate?"

"No, I think this is rather exotic, I'd prefer to eat it this way."

He smiled softly at me and pursed his lips.

"Like I said, you really take me by surprise."

* * *

The drive back to my house was awkward. The small electric current that connected us seemed to be one hundred times stronger as we sat in his pristine Volvo and I was aching to touch him. He didn't say much, but he swallowed a lot and his eyes turned to a flat black colour, watching me more than the road. When he pulled into my driveway, Charlie's cruiser was gone and it had started to drizzle. His eyes were locked on mine as he exhaled and reached out, slowly tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear,

"Bella," He sighed, running his fingertips over my cheek in the softest of caresses.

"Yes?" My voice was breathless.

"How are you, really?"

"I'm fine," I whispered, leaning into his cool touch, causing him to smile, though it wasn't a happy expression.

"I don't believe you," His voice was rough, almost sad and I felt his thumb gently swipe over my bottom lip.

"I know," I sighed, closing my eyes and just feeling his magic touch,

"I want you to be happy."

"Me, too," I said softly, a small smile on my lips. "I'm happy when you're around."

"Really?" His voice was uncertain.

"Really."

"Then I'll be here as long as you want me," He promised, voice burning with sincerity. My eyes fluttered as he leaned in slowly and placed a kiss on my cheek.

And I felt a fragment of my depression fall away as I looked into his smoldering gaze,

"Good."


End file.
